A Blank Page
by TheOneAndOnlySuccessor
Summary: No one expected it to be as horrible as it was. They all expected him to bounce right back up like he always did. But what happens when the hurt and pain is too much? There is nothing. No trust, no friendship, no love, nothing. Just a blank page.   9/11
1. The Beginning Of The End

Hello world! Yes I am alive! XD There are two reasons as to why I'm not updating my stories as of lately...

1. School has been crazy lately.

2. I'm just a lazy bitch that procrastinates too much XD

But~ The idea for this story came to me one day in class while talking about the events of 9/11... (I cried...) and thought this might be a good idea to make a story out of... Yes, I know I'm a bit late but I still wanted to post this. OH AND JUST A HEADS UP! THIS IS NOT USUK...AND IT NEVER WILL BE... *prepares to be shot by yaoi fangirls*

Anyway, please enjoy~

* * *

><p>"<em>It's just absolutely terrible, who the hell would want to do such a thing?" <em>

"_I don't know, but whoever did this then they will pay for their actions."_

"_I hope the families of the victims are alright..."_

The talk was all the same anywhere throughout the whole state of New York, about what had just happened. The attacks on the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. September 11th 2001.

England shakily sighed and put his head in his hands while sitting in a chair in the lobby of the nearest hospital they could find in their range. Accompanied by all the other nations, that also attended the earlier, seemingly normal World Conference.

It was something none of them, even in their long years of living, would, and could never forget. The sight of those two airplanes crashing into the towers, and at the same time, America collapsing into a heap onto the floor, screaming bloody murder. Deep gashes and burns slowly creeping over his body. His blood staining the once pearl white carpet, a deep red.

All events since then had gone by in a complete blur. Germany had sensed the danger of the situation immediately and lifted America up like a sack of potatoes and thrown him into a car along with Canada and England in tow, and drove him to the emergency room. While the rest of the nations followed shortly behind. Once the staff of the hospital had taken the young nation away. The rest had all filed into the lobby and sat and waited for any sort of news, whether it be good, or bad. It had been over 2 hours already and they was just tired of waiting. All they wanted was to know.

England was snapped from his current thoughts by a hand being laid on his shoulder. To his surprise, it was France.

"_Angleterre ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va être beau ... L'Amérique est forte. Nous savons tous cela..."_ he said softly. England could see it in his eyes that he too was worried.

"Don't tell me something that I already know France. The git will be fine... I know this. Go talk to Canada, he needs more reassurance than I do." England grumbled, having no will at the moment to quarrel with his long standing rival.

Taking his semi harsh tone as a hint, France, as well any other nations decided to leave him alone. It wasn't before long that the nurse that had helped them earlier rounded the corner. Everyone was on the edges of their seats as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard.

"For the moment, we have Mr. Jones stabilized. He has a wide extent of injuries, however, luckily none of them were serious enough to be life threatening."

At these words, all the nations started to relax slightly, feeling more confident now, they urged her to go on.

"Though, with that being said, getting him to respond, is a different story. For the moment, he is still unconscious, and it is still unclear when he will wake up."

"Are we allowed to see him?" Canada asked in his usual soft, but now urging, more solid tone of voice.

"For now I'm afraid that only family members are permitted to see him. Are any of you related?"

Canada, on cue, nodded lightly, and stood up, though not before looking at England.

"Come on." he whispered, gently grabbing his arm and leading him down the hall with the nurse. While England was curious of why Canada had wanted him to come along, at the same time he felt oddly relieved that he was permitted to see America as well.

Soon, after a short elevator trip and a walk down a large hall they stopped at a moderately sized door. The nurse put a finger to her lips to give them the hint to be quiet and slowly pushed the door open.

The sight they were greeted with was one to be expected, but one their eyes could not comprehend. America, the usually loud, outspoken, unstoppable man, was now still as a rock lying in the small white bed. Covered in bandages and face deathly pale. England had never seen him look... So broken.

"Alfred!" Canada shouted immediately and ran to his brother's side.

"Right now, the most you can do for him, is just let him rest. If he was in the attack this morning then..." she paused for a moment and sullenly looked at the floor, "Then... I can't say how much he's been through today. To say the least... Physical trauma will be the least of your problems." and with that she stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

The two were left alone now to do nothing but stare at the fallen nation. Slowly but surely, England made his way over to where Canada was currently kneeling over the bed, grasping America's hand like it was his lifeline. The only sounds in the entire room were America's soft breathing, and the faint beep of the monitor that had been hooked up to him for precautionary measures. England took a seat in one of the chairs beside the bed and just watched.

Soon, he could see Canada's eyes begin to droop and not long after he was asleep on the side of America's bed. England couldn't blame him. Even though it was only two o'clock in the afternoon, it had been a excruciating, exhausting day, especially for Canada. Following shortly, England could feel his own eyes starting to get heavier and eventually feel asleep as well.

…

He was aware of someone shaking him. A gentle shove combined with a soft unmistakable voice was enough to rouse him from sleep. Opening his heavy eyelids, he was met with a concerned Canada's face.

"Hey, England? Are you awake?" he asked in his trademark whisper.

England yawned softly and stretched his arms out slightly, "Uh... Yes. Thank you Canada." he looked around the room curiously. Nothing had changed. America lye just as still as he had been before and the room unchanged save for the vase full of flowers that was now set beside the bed.

"How long have I been out?" England asked, yawning once more.

Canada shrugged, "I don't know... I just woke up a minute ago... Right now it's..." he looked at his watch, "Almost six."

England almost gasped, "R-Really? Last time I checked the time it was only two. We've been sleeping for four hours! Good lord." he put a hand to his face and sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah... We should get back to the others. They're probably wondering why we aren't back yet... And besides..." he looked at America sadly, "There's nothing we can do here right now..."

In response, England nothing more than nodded, and turned to leave. But by the time he got to the door, Canada grasped his hand.

"Oh my God... England look..."

At the sound of urgency in Canada's voice, he whipped around and saw that America had begun to stir.

"America!" Canada shouted out and ran back over to his bedside and watched eagerly. England was alongside him not more than a second after.

"America? Can you hear me?" he called out softly to the younger nation.

Slowly but surely, the superpower opened his eyes, but instead of their normal bright blue hue, they were dulled and unfocused.

"Alfred...?" Canada asked tentatively.

America's eyes scanned over the two briefly, before closing and opening once more. Canada breathed a sigh of relief, while England smiled.

"Good to have you back git. Now don't go doing that again. You really gave us all a big scare. Even Russia looked worried!"

Instead of brightening up and saying something obviously predictable, America's face was written all over with muddled confusion.

"A-America...?" England asked, chuckling nervously, getting a bad feeling, "A-Are you alright. S-Say something git!"

The next words that came out of the American's mouth made both Canada's and England blood run cold.

"Who...are...you..?"

* * *

><p>Translations: England do not worry, it'll be okay ... America is strong. We all know<br>this ...

XD how Iggy knows French... God only knows...

Waaahhhhh... I now I want to cry... This was so sad to write... And listening to the HetaOni soundtrack doesn't help... Please drop a review if you could! It always makes me happy! Oh but I wonder... Does anyone ever even read these authrors notes...? TT_TT


	2. What More Can Happen Now?

Oh yesh! A quick update~ Thank you all for all the reviews and favorites so far! I never thought this story would get as popular as it did! Again thank you so much! I really means a lot to me! XD I even typed part of this on my iPod durring school (or rather lunch XD) and on my bus today to get this up for you guys! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

><p>England couldn't believe his ears. It took more than a moment for him to finally comprehend what America had just said.<p>

"Wh-What did you just say America? I-I didn't hear you. Could you please repeat that?" Canada asked tentatively, nervousness caressing his voice.

America blinked again and studied the two once more before repeated his last sentence. Word for word.

"Who... Are you?"

Canada's eyes widened, his mouth agape. England wanted to say something, that he was sure, but for some reason, no words or any sort of sound would come out. He was completely stunned where he stood.

Suddenly Canada's head snapped to the side, his eyes diligent and desperately searching for something. England could only guess what it was.

America's glasses.

_Yes!_ England thought. He just couldn't see them well. That had to be it! There was no way that America had forgotten about them. Quickly snatching up the glasses from the beside table in which they laid, Canada gently slipped them over America's eyes.

"There! Now that's better isn't it? You can see us well now right?" England asked with mock cheerfulness. Grinning widely, just waiting to hear his response.

America's hand slowly reached up to adjust the glasses now perched atop the bridge of his nose. However, the forced movement caused him to wince in pain, and he lowered it. Sighing, he looked at England and Canada once more, as if trying to focus. England was hopeful.

"I can... See you now... But still... I don't know who you are..."

At his words, England's smile quickly deteriorated, his face crumbling.

"Oh..." Canada said softly, his voice losing all confidence, "Well America... I'm Canada." he looked up with a noticeably fake grin, "And this is England."

Something changed in America's eyes then. Something England couldn't describe. Was it a spark of recognizance? Or something else? The possibilities were endless.

"Canada... England... I see..." America tore his eyes from theirs, his face turning away, as if contemplating something.

"What's happening in my country right now?" he suddenly asked, his voice a mix of ice and concern.

Both England as well as Canada were taken aback by his sudden question, as well as by the urgency that went along with it.

"Well um..." Canada started, his voice cracking as he thought about the events that occurred earlier that same morning.

England didn't want to worry America too much in his current state, though it was important that he knew what was going on in his country. He found it strange. If America had no memory of both him and Canada, how did he still retain the memory of what had gone on that morning, as well as his status as a country? Amnesia didn't usually work like this. England couldn't put his finger on it, but he decided that it was a question best saved for later.

"At the moment... Airports in all parts of the country have been shut down, flights everywhere have been ordered to land immediately at the nearest airport," England was just going from what he had heard so far from the people around him, the talk was everywhere, "Everyone right now... Is more in shock than in panic."

America's head drooped downwards, his hands clutching at the bedsheets, "I-I see..."

"Ameri-" England started, but was immediately cut off. From what he could see, America was shaking. His breathing irregular. Kneeling down to his level, England tried to catch a glimpse of his face. It was not one to be expected.

America's eye's were wider than a deer caught in headlights. With each passing moment, his intake of breath increasingly got faster. Going from short shallow breaths, to quick, massive gulps of air.

He was hyperventilating.

"America? America calm down!" Canada urged. Quickly, with one hand, he grasped his brother's own, with the other patting his back. But his plea, as well as his attempts to calm the younger nation, were in vain. America was hysterical and completely incoherent.

"England!" Canada frantically called out, "Get the nurse! Or someone! Anyone will do! This isn't good at all!"

Disregarding anything else for the moment, England nodded fiercely. Yanking open the door to the room, he took off sprinting down the hall as far as his legs would allow. Hoping to find any sort of staff, whether it be nurse, doctor, or even just a plain janitor would do. He just needed to find someone, and fast.

Finally, after rounding the corner, England spotted a stray nurse coming out from a bathroom.

"Hey!" he shouted out to her, not having the slightest thought to lower his voice. All he wanted was her attention. Said nurse looked up to face him with a curious look. To England's surprise, but great relief, it was the same nurse that had helped them earlier.

"Oh yes? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Please!" England shouted out once more, stopping momentarily to catch his breath, "It- It's Alfred! There is something wrong! He's started to hyperventilate!"

The nurse gaped, her eyes going wide, but before she could say another word, England was more or less dragging her back down the hall towards America's room.

By the time the two had gotten back, what they saw was much worse than anticipated. America was now on his side, clutching his chest, breathing at least twice as hard as he had been before. Canada, who was still at his side, was desperately trying to get him to sit back up. He looked at nurse pleadingly, pure fear in his eyes.

"Oh my God!" the nurse shouted out loud. She bolted for America's bed and slammed her fist on the button that clearly read **"EMERGENCY"**, and proceeded to assist Canada in getting America back up into a sitting position.

Not more than a moment later, a flurry of doctors and nurses were pouring into the room. One by one, they were all grabbing at America, doing a wide variety of things.

"I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to leave." one of the doctors said, pushing the two out of the room forcefully, "We will give you an update on Mr. Jones' status later on, but for the time being it'd be best if you two you would go. It'd give you a time to clear your head as well. It's been a tremendous day for us all..." and with that the doctor shut the door in their faces.

England wanted to shout. Scream every foul word in his vocabulary at that godforsaken doctor and demand that they let them back in. Right now, more than anyone. America needed family, and friends. Not a bunch of doctors surrounding him, doing God knows what.

Soon, he was aware of a hand on his shoulder. Looking to the side, he saw Canada, his face contorted with worry and emotional pain.

"We have to do what he says England... There's nothing else we can do here..."

England could tell that these words were forced. Nodding, not wanting to cause anymore stress to Canada, he complied.

Slowly, but surely, the pair managed to make it out of the hospital and onto the streets of New York City. Even though this particular street was a fair distance away from the sight of the attack. Fine dust and debris were still scattered along the road and sidewalk, and white power hung lightly in the air.

"What should we do now England...?" Canada asked, breaking the silence between them.

England put a finger on his chin, "Well... I guess the only good thing to do would be to head back to the hotel. The others are probably wondering where we are..."

"Yeah... Lets go back..." Canada nodded in agreement

Hailing a cab, the two started back to the hotel in which they were staying. Still trying to take in the events that had happened that day. _What_ had exactly happened that morning? _What_ was going to happen next? Would things ever be the same? Was America going to be alright? All questions were unanswerable at this time. For now, all they could do was guess.

* * *

><p>I personally think that this chapter could've been better, but whatever XD... At least I didn't leave you all with a HUGE cliffy this time... XD As for my updating schedule, depending on how school goes for me over the next couple of weeks, I will try to update at least ever day and a half or two days. Depends~<p>

Oh and I'm glad people DO actually read the author's notes~ XD thanks!


	3. Between Thoughts and Reality

Phew, long chapter today XD... And although I should most likely be studying for a test tomorrow or doing my homework I decided I'd do this instead... Procrastination, gotta love it baby. XD

Anyway, yeah this is a particually long chapter word wise. Mainly because I wanted to fit a bunch of stuff in without jumping to conclusions too quickly. Poor Alfred XD I abuse him so... This chapter lets up on him a little... Oh and thank you so much for all the reviews so far! I really appriciate it!

NOTE: There are no pairings in this storu :3 Just family and friends.

Veh~ Please Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"<em>Mon dieu<em>!_"_ France practically shouted as England and Canada finally trudged their way into the lobby of the hotel that had been reserved for them, personally by America. To say the least, the two were looking a bit less than lively.

"Where have you two been?" China asked curiously, "You've been gone for hours! It's starting to get late. We were a little worried about you."

England sighed, his hair mostly covering his eyes, "We didn't go anywhere... We were at the hospital..." he said solemnly.

"This whole time?" France asked, his face visibly paled, "How is Amérique...?"

This time it was Canada's turn to speak up, "We... We don't know... It was so scary... Alfred... He..." Canada's eyes closed tightly, his voice strained. It was no question that Canada was going through a lot of emotional turmoil, all of which related to his brother's current status.

"He what?" asked China, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear nervously.

"He-" Canada tried to finish, his voice cracking as he forced the word from his mouth.

"Alfred has lost his memory!" England blurted out suddenly, trying to save Canada the pain in having to say it himself, but it only seemed to add to his own. The memory of America on his side, hyperventilating flashed through his mind, salty tears filled his eyes, though England dare not let them fall. Thoughts of America asking for their names, completely oblivious to them, but not to the chaos ensuing in his country. England knew this was a burden that all nations had to bare during their lifetime at one point or another. But since the World Wars, this by far was one of the worst things that had happened to the young country.

"WHAT?" all of the nations shouted out simultaneously, shocked in more ways than one at the sudden news.

England clenched his fists in irritation, "Must I say it again? I said Alfred has lost his memory! He doesn't bloody know who we are!" he turned to Canada, who was shaking almost as bad as America had been in the hospital. His breathing was labored but, luckily for them unlike his brother, he wasn't hyperventilating. Hugging Kumajiro tightly to his chest, a few stray tears fell from Canada's eyes.

"I've never seen Al... Like that before... He scared me... When he woke up... We told him what was happening... And he started breathing really hard... Until it got out of control... He was in so much pain... The doctors kicked us out and told us to leave after that... I-I don't know if he's going to be okay... I was, and still am so worried about him..." not more than a second after he finished his sentence, Canada broke down sobbing. France immediately took action and wrapped his arms around his former charge and held him as he cried.

Forcing himself to hold back his own tears, England left without another word. Trudging over elevator that took him up to the floor where his room resided. He needed some time alone. The situation was already bad enough, and seeing Canada crying like that was not something that particularly brightened the mood. Using the keycard, England opened the door to his room and immediately stripped himself of his jacket and sat down on the his bed. Rubbing his temples England decided that the best thing he could do for himself right now was to get his mind off the situation at hand. Picking up the remote to the television, he turned it on and instantly regretted doing so for the first channel that came up was the news. They were recounting the attacks and giving numerous updates of what was going on, such as how cleanup of the sight where the towers fell was scheduled to begin the following morning.

England tore his eyes away from the screen, unable to take anymore of this for at least the night. Hastily, he flipped to another channel, but it was all the same. Almost every television station was broadcasting about the same thing. Sighing in defeat, England shut off the T.V. Deciding on the next best thing to do, he hesitantly shuffled over to the bathroom and turned on the water for the shower and waited as the water slowly warmed up to the ideal temperature.

Peeling the grimy dress shirt, pants and all other articles of clothing from his body, England stepped into the shower. He momentarily shuddered at the sudden change in temperature, but quickly got used it. He just stood still after that, letting the warm water run down his back and sooth his tense muscles and wash all the dirt and troubles away from him. Soon enough though, England was getting a little too hot for his own good and decided to turn off the water. Stepping out of the shower, England wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to his suitcase, which was lying right beside this bed and pulled out some fresh pajamas and boxers and slowly dressed himself.

Settling himself in the firm hotel bed, England willed himself to go to sleep, but to no avail. Despite it being an exhausting day, thoughts kept crossing his mind and that kept him thinking. One, two, three hours passed and still nothing. England was now growing frustrated. He pulled a pillow over his head, trying to push all thoughts from his mind, until exhaustion finally took over and England finally feel into a troubled sleep.

…

The next morning, England awoke to sunlight bathing his face. Sitting up, he proceeded to rub his eyes. It'd been a terrible night, numerous nightmares sprang up at various times, all of them similar, yet very diverse at the same time. One had been about the World Trade Center. He repeatedly watched the two planes make contact with the towers, hundreds of people jumping to their deaths. Some of the others were about America. He had relived the scene at the World Conference several times, listing to America scream and cry for help, blood seeping from his wounds. His voice rang in England's head, along with the simple phrase "Who are you?"

Now... he was just a mess of tears and sweat. Silently cursing to himself, England prepared himself for another shower. Laying out the clothes he would need for the day, once again he cleansed himself, only this time, thoroughly scrubbing at himself in order to get clean.

After dressing and brushing his teeth, England sighed in order to compose himself and started towards the elevator that led down to the lobby of the hotel. To his surprise though, seated by the entrance to the hotel was none other than France, China, Russia, Japan, Germany, Italy, and Canada, who was clutching Kumajiro and staring at the floor in a daze.

"Oh, there you are England." Japan said, walking up to him, "We've been waiting here for you."

"Is that so? My apologies for making you wait then..." England said, his voice trailing off.

"No no, it's quite alright." Japan quickly responded, "Are... You ready to see him again?"

England's eyes quickly shot up to meet Japan's. Slowly, he hesitantly nodded, "Yes."

"Good then. Because we were about to leave."

Simply nodding in response, England watched as the other nations nodded back at him and proceeded to walk out the door to try to the best of their ability to hail a cab. He was about to follow when England felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Expecting it to be Canada, England turned around but was surprised when he was met with the cheery face of Italy. It never occurred to England how Italy could stay cheerful even in times like this.

"Yes...?"

"Veh~ I just wanted to tell you England." Italy started, "That... America will be okay! He will! Don't worry! Even if it looks bleak right now, or from now on, he'll be okay! You know what he always says right? 'A hero never gives up!' And when he's back to normal! We can feed him a bunch of pasta! We'll have a big feast! That will make everyone happy! Veh~"

England could feel it, the small, but recognizable smile that had plastered itself onto his lips.

"Yes... You're very much right Italy. It'll all be okay soon."

After giggling a little bit, Italy, proceeded to run outside to where Germany had just hailed a cab for them. Following them, England ran out and just barely made it into a cab with Canada and France before they took off.

The trip to the hospital, which was only mere minutes, felt like hours to England, anxiety was slowly taking over him, how he longed to burst into the hospital doors and demand that they bring them to America. But things had to take their course and he waited. Finally, after pulling up to the hospital, all of the nations slowly piled in the doors and up to the front desk.

"Alfred F. Jones please..." England asked the lady at the front desk, and who fortunately gave a reassuring nod and gestured towards the elevator.

All of them scrambled into the slim elevator and endured the trip up, to where finally, they could see America. Taking a deep breath England put his hand on the knob and slowly turned it and edged the door open, being careful not to wake America if he was sleeping. But what they saw was something entirely different from anything that any of them had expected thus far.

An empty bed and an open window.

America was gone.

* * *

><p>OMG a semi borning chapter with a major cliffy at the end? I ish so evilz :D but awwwww~~ I wanna hug Italy so bad now~ Next update will most likely be on Saturday! I'll try to make that chapter a bit more interesting! See you then! OH and please review... :) it gives me the motivation to go on!<p> 


	4. Searching and Discovering

XD I know I said I was going to update today but I got distracted in more ways than one... Including constant babysitting.. DX then my brother wanted to use the computer...FOREVER so I'm sorry for the semi late update... But, Heh heh, I feel really proud of myself, I made an updating schedule and ACTUALLY FOLLOWING IT! XD And omg 19 reviews for only three chapters? You guys are amazing, thank you SO much~ You have no idea how much that means to me! I'm really going to try to finish this story. I really like how it's going so far~

Anyways, Please enjoy :D

* * *

><p>While everyone else was scrambling, panicking to the best that they were able. All England could do was stare. Stare at the empty bed that, at one time held America.<p>

"What...?" he managed to say, his voice written all over with confusion. Just the night before America had been there, plain as day. So now how could he be gone? It was true that due to his status as a nation, America would be able to heal rather quickly, but this... This was too quick. America was still hurt, and most likely very weak. They had to find him, and quick.

"Everybody calm down!" Germany suddenly shouted, surprising everyone to the point where a few jumped slightly, England included, "We need to settle down for a moment and figure this out!"

"I agree." Japan added, "We can only go about this situation if we have a clear and open mind about it."

Slowly, everyone nodded. Their eyes fixated on Japan and Canada.

"Good then. We've all established that America is missing. So right now it is necessary to assume all places that he might've run off to. Then narrow them down and find him. Anyone have any suggestions?"

England stayed quiet, his brain going a hundred miles an hour, contemplating any place that might be of interest to America in his current state.

"We have to remember that America, right now is slightly delusional. He is still injured and most likely panicking as well." Germany added, "So we have to think a little bit outside of the box for a moment."

"Well I guess one option is to check all the McDonalds around here first. The Amérique we know would try to escape _just_ to get some good lunch..." France suggested and shrugged, "It's a rational way to think I supppose."

"_But it's not the America we know..."_ England desperately wanted to shout out, but for the sake of Canada and everybody else, he refrained from doing so.

"That might be a good place to start." Germany put a finger on his chin, "But where else could he be? Where do you think England?"

For the time being, England ignored the question directed at him. Instead he took the opportunity to look around and could no help but notice one detail. The television was on. More importantly, the channel was set on the news. Squinting up at the screen to get a better view of what was going on, England's heart almost stopped.

"_We are here at the sight of the World Trade Center, where only just yesterday had been attacked and demolished. Cleanup of the rubble has recently started. Rescuers are currently searching for any possible survivors or the attack, but so far none have been found. We will update you more on the situation as it becomes available." _

It was clear now without a doubt. England knew exactly where America had gone. He had gone to the cleanup sight to help.

"There." England pointed at the screen. Taking his hint, the other nations proceeded to look up at the screen as well. Several gasps throughout the room sounded as they all picked up on what was going on as well.

As if on cue, England sprinted out of room and down towards the elevator, everyone else following shortly behind. His legs seemed to move on their own as they carried him outside the hospital. His eyes scanning the roads over quickly as he searched for an empty cab.

"England wait!" He heard shouts behind him, but did not heed them as he hailed the nearest taxi he could find and profoundly jumped inside. Another person, however jumped inside not more than a second after him. It was Canada.

"C-Canada?" England rasped, trying to catch his breath.

"He's my brother too you know..." Canada slightly smiled, reassuring England.

Shooting a quick smile back England nodded, "Right."

"World Trade Center please!" Canada shouted at the driver breathlessly, however the reply was not what he was looking for.

"Sorry buddy. We were told no one goes there for a while, too much dust and debris."

England was growing irritated when an idea struck him, "Look, here." He pulled out one of the crisp 50 dollar bills that America had given him when he had first arrived in New York, and handed it over to the driver.

"Uh... Sure. I'll get ya there as fast as I can!" The driver was instantly persuaded, as he stepped on the gas and sped down the crowded New York City streets.

England, though somewhat relieved, impatiently tapped his feet as they started to near the now destroyed World Trade Center. He was then aware of Canada's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry England." he said softly, "We'll find him."

Though not feeling completely confident, England nodded. All he wanted was just to get the cleanup sight and find America. Just to get him safe again.

After another 5 minutes, the dust on the streets was getting more evident and England could tell that they were getting close. He could hear the shouts and orders of workers in all directions. Asking for buckets, saws, extra people, the works. England was getting more nervous by the second as a million other questions flooded his brain. Such as, what if America was not there after all? If so, where else could he be? His overactive brain, combined with the lack of sleep from the previous night, resulted him England beginning to start shaking, though it was almost entirely unnoticeable on Canada's part.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the cab finally reached the, or what was left of the World Trade Center. England practically flew out of the cab, with Canada just at his heels after giving a hasty thanks to the driver, his eyes frantically searching for the lost American. Many men stopped what they were currently doing to give them clear, "you don't belong here" looks. But England payed them no heed, as his objective exceeded everything else.

"England." he suddenly heard Canada say, his voice covered with a sheer coat of worry, "Look." he pointed to a blonde figure about 20 yards away from them, holding a shovel, digging as hard as he possibly could. Bandages were evident on his skin, darkened with dirt, sweat, and blood.

It was America.

Not even caring that they may fall twenty feet down with one misstep, or about the numerous, most likely toxic gases they was inhaling, England and Canada took off running towards him. Oblivious to the world around them.

"Alfred!" Canada shouted, jumping up and turning his brother around before giving him a crushing hug, though being gentle as to not hurt him.

England felt like tearing up, they had found him, and all in one piece too. America was alright.

"Oh my God Alfred, you git! You scared the life out of all of us! You can't just go and break out of the hospital like that!" England shouted, his tone a mix of pure rage and relief.

America, however, did not respond. His eyes were wide as he recovered form Canada's hug. After pulling away, Canada wiped some of his tears away from his eyes with his hand and looked at America.

"Yeah he's r-right Al. You can't do that... What do you think you're doing here?"

America's brows suddenly furrowed. Curious, England looked straight into his eyes. Something was wrong. They were made of pure ice, stripped of their glowing, aqua blue hue.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to help my country. I can't just sit around and do nothing while my people suffer." his voice was no different. It had lost the normal cheeriness and confidence it once held. England was confused, to say the least.

"Alfred...? Do you know who we are...?" Canada asked tentatively, shocked at his brother's new persona.

"Of course I do. You guys are England and Canada." America deadpanned, "And they are France, Japan, Germany, Italy, Russia, and China." he pointed, England turned to see the group standing by the road, dumbstruck and baffled looks painted across their faces at the scene before them, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do from now on, and right now, it starts here."

England felt like fainting. Something was _definitely_ wrong here. What had come over America? Despite the fact that he who they were now, it was as... He had forgotten all the times they had shared. That they were just another group of people to him.

That he had completely started over.

That he was now just a blank sheet of paper.

* * *

><p>OOOOH epic title reference~ I kinda put that in there for the people who were wondering what the title meant. I hope that gives you a vague clue as more will be revealed in due time :3 Next update will either be tomorrow, or monday, depends on how I'm feeling. I hate Mondays sooooo... See you next time :D<p> 


	5. What To Do?

ACK! I'm so so sorry for this late update! I know I was supposed to yesterday but unfortunately I was bombarded with homework as well as a extremely bad headache that has yet to go away STILL! Not to mention the fact that today was picture day at my school... And my mom was trying to get me ready the night in advance. (If there isn't a thing I hate more... It's picture day... I am not photogenic...AT ALL! And when I got there finally...they messed up my hair and still took the picture... -_-"... ) So I wasn't left with much of a window to update this. But I'm doing it now~ And I assure you the next update on Thursday will happen on time...hopefully :)

Alright enough of my excuses. Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I tried to make this as historically correct as I possibly could, but if I'm wrong on some things in any chapter, please fill free to correct me! Don't wanna start a war ^3^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>No one could move after that. Every soul in their vicinity frozen in the very place in which they stood. Like a trace that was inescapable.<p>

"What are you guys staring at? Did I say something amusing to you all or what?" America asked, his tone cold and hard.

"N-Nothing Alfred... W-We were just wondering if you were feeling alright..." Canada stuttered, suddenly wary of his brother that he had shared such a close bond with, "I-I mean since you kinda just escaped from the hospital just a day after you were admitted... A-Are you in any pain? You- You should go back... At least to let them know that you're alright."

America sighed rolled his eyes, "I'm perfectly fine. Not one-hundred percent yet but good enough. Like I said, I'm _not_ just going to laze around in a hospital bed while my people are suffering. Nothing is accomplished like that. So know if you would be so kind as to take your leave now. I have a lot to get done." he eyed them all, suspicion interlaced in the once bright, but now dull and untrusting blue orbs.

England and Canada couldn't even blink. If his body would've allowed it, England's mouth would've been at his feet. Where was the America that, if he was here, taken the blow and vowed to be a hero to his people and save the day like he always did? The jumpy, giddy, determined America that they had all been annoyed by but also come to know and sometimes love?

"I s-see. Well uh, you know... We could also hel-" Canada started, but America immediately cut him off.

"That won't be necessary." he interjected.

"W-what?" Canada tried to speak, his voice coming out as nothing but a choked whisper now.

"I said, that won't be necessary." America repeated himself, annoyance growing more noticeable in his voice, "You see. I know you're supposed to be my brother and all, but I took the risk in trusting other nations a little bit to much, and look where that got me. I apologize for your inconvenience, but I would much rather do things myself for the time being to see where it takes me for now." he gave a quick look at all of the other nations across the street, stopping at staring a Russia for more than a few moments before turning his gaze back to England and Canada, then solemnly back at his shovel and he resumed digging without another word said.

Not wanting to strike up any more tension with the American. England profoundly tugged on Canada's arm and led him away from his brother. Looking over he saw that more than a few tears were running down Canada's face.

"Don't worry Canada." England soothed, and despite his own emotional turmoil that went along with the situation, he put on the best smile that he could manage.

"We're going to help that git, whether he likes it or not. Belt up, we're going to get him back somehow. Right now, he just needs some time." he tenderly patted the Canadian's back reassuringly, though the gesture was most likely one in vain. For both England as well as Canada knew that things would not go over smoothly from this point on.

Taking step by step with caution, the two finally made their way back to the road where all the other nations were waiting. Concern an confusion mingled with their faces, creating a mix of expressions.

"W-What just happened?" France dared ask, "Is Amérique alright...?"

"America does not look the same at all." Japan added shortly after. As emotionless as he could be at times. Now, Japan looked genuinely worried.

"It's because he's not..." Canada mumbled sadly under his breath, "He's not the America we know."

Not wanting to prolong the conversation in the presence of so many other people, England gave a disapproving look at the others and motioned towards a cab coming their way.

Taking the hint, Japan, as well as everyone else nodded and hailed the cab.

…

"And what I'm telling you, this is what we need to do!" England said, a little more forcefully than he had expected. They were now in the comfort and safety of England's hotel room, a place where they would be able to talk a bit more freely now. It wasn't the same as a private conference room, but it was better than an area open to all the public.

"But Angleterre, how do you expect us to convince all the other nations besides us to support the Americans?" France interjected.

"_We_ don't have to convince them." England held up a finger, turned on the television, and pointed, "Look, they're talking about reactions from people all around the world! A lot of people are already considering helping, whether they're countries or not. We just have to help them help America! Throw in our own donations, help console the families of the victims. Don't you see? This may put us back on track with America."

"Not to be Johnny Raincloud over here," China said with a saddened sigh, "But last time I checked, America wasn't on very good terms with a variety of people. How would we get them to help?"

"They don't have to." England stated simply, "I'm not saying we force people to help, just give them a little bit of encouragement."

Italy instantly raised his hand, "Oh! So you mean like guilt trip them?" he asked innocently.

France sighed dramatically as England's eyebrows furrowed. Taking advantage of the situation, Germany shook his head and mumbled a quick threat to Italy before the bubbly country quickly settled down in his seat with a look of pure fear that was all so common for Germany in his eyes.

Sighing, England rubbed at his temples, "So anyways. We should have another World Meeting within the next couple of days. With all the nations, excluding America of course, attending. We'll discuss the situation more in depth there. This time in a private and more practical area. Everyone in agreement?"

On cue, all of nations nodded solemnly and put their heads in their hands.

"I'm worried for America's well being in general now..." Japan breathed, his eyes casting downwards, "We all know too well what it is like to have our countries attacked. It is not a good feeling at all. Especially when it is this unexpected. With no current war going on, it is hard to pinpoint who actually was responsible."

"America will find out who it was eventually." England said, his arms folded across his chest, "It could take time, but I'm sure the git has more than a few possibilities."

"For now we just need to leave Amérique be. At least just for a few days. Let him do what he wants for now until he get's more control over the situation. Then we can step in and try to help him. And hopefully, get back on good terms with him. Because from what I saw back there at the wreckage site, the poor thing doesn't seem to trust us anymore."

England lowered his eyes to the floor, while he was not showing it, he was trying to keep from letting his emotions spill over. There was nothing he wanted to do more than do run back down to the site of the attack and smack some sense into America. Make him remember all the times that he had spent with all of them, both good and bad. Or at least something he could work with.

"You're right France." out of no where, Canada said. Surprising everyone in the room. Some may have even forgotten that he was even there in the first place, "He doesn't trust us anymore. In fact I don't think he trusts _anyone_ anymore."

From what England could see from where he was currently standing. Tears were threatening to spill over Canada's cheeks again. His voice was strained and his face was a light shade of red.

"With time, he'll come back to us Canada." China stated with a sad smile, trying to console the young nation, "Don't worry."

Though it looked like Canada was at least taking his words into consideration. England, for the first time in his life... Wasn't so sure of himself.

* * *

><p>Semi sucky chapter DX... Me no like... I feel like it's lagging... But that's just my opinion! I wanna hear yours! Please review~ Love you all and see you on Thursday!<p> 


End file.
